


(don't) touch me

by animesukcs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, kihyun is embarrassed and turned on, minhyuk is a bully (kind of), that's it really, there is no actual sex in this one just mh teasing kh in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesukcs/pseuds/animesukcs
Summary: after bickering in the morning, minhyuk decides to show kihyun who is the messier one.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	(don't) touch me

**Author's Note:**

> i found this as i was cleaning up my files on my computer; it was supposed to be longer and have an actual scene of them outside of the building but i never finished it. i am not gonna write a continuation either, but i thought this could work as a stand alone too and some people might enjoy it so!

Kihyun shifted in his seat restlessly. Minhyuk had had his hand on his thigh for a good fifteen minutes now and it while it had been an innocent touch at first, he could feel his hand slowly inching higher. It was driving him insane.

He held his breath when Minhyuk‘s hand brushed against his clothed dick.

Thing was, they were not alone. They were having dinner with two of their close friends, Shownu and Jooheon, and while neither of them was particularly observant, they could be caught anytime. Kihyun didn’t want to admit that that thought only made the touching worse.

Minhyuk’s hand stayed on his crotch now, gently but steadily rubbing him up and down. He could feel a heat in his stomach and his cock hardening slowly. He leaned forward more and tried focusing on his food, hoping nobody would notice him popping a boner in the middle of a diner. The other part of his brain hoped they would notice—Jooheon sat right in front of him and what if he noticed? What if he asked about what Minhyuk’s hand was doing between his legs? If he saw how hard Kihyun was, would he call him filthy, would he call him a slut? Yeah, he was fully hard now. He was tempted to press his legs together but he resisted the urge, knowing Minhyuk might punish him for it later. Even though that was an appealing thought, too.

“You like this?”, Minhyuk suddenly asked, voice definitely loud enough to be heard by everyone at their table. Immediately heat rushed to his cheeks.

“Wh-What?”

Minhyuk smiled at him nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t currently stroking him through his jeans under the table.

“The food”, Minhyuk nodded at the plate of fries in front of him, “you like it?”

Of course.

“Yeah”, he retorted with a forced smile. His cheeks were aflame and he knew it was as obvious as it always was when his cheeks turned pink. He was so embarrassed, and it only heightened his arousal, which in turn heightened his embarrassement, which then—it was a vicious circle.

“Kihyun, are you coming over again soon?”, Hyunwoo spoke up around a mouthful of noodles, oblivious to the scene in front of him, “Hoseok keeps bugging me saying he needs your help with recording stuff. He just won’t shut up about it. You should come soon.”

“Ah, I’ll come soon”, Kihyun answers, glad when he feels Minhyuk’s hand move from his crotch to his thighs again. “I’m just a bit—ah!”

His friends looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at his sudden yelp. Even Minhyuk had the audacity to look like he didn’t know what was happening.

“Hyung, you okay?”, Jooheon asked.

“Yeah!”, Kihyun’s voice trembled as Minhyuk pinched the inside of his thigh once more. “Sorry, I just remembered that I put an answer on my last test wrong.”

The other boys all nodded in understanding, resuming to eat their food. Minhyuk didn’t stop either, continuously pinching Kihyun’s thighs. It was hard to keep quiet—from both pain and arousal. This was really torture. He didn’t know what he had done to make Minhyuk attack him like this, but he knew how much he liked the thought of getting caught and how sensitive his thighs were and how much he liked to be hurt there. He knew all of that, and he was intentionally riling Kihyun up. He hated that it worked.

“I’m just a bit busy right now”, he continued his earlier thought, trying to keep his breathing steady. He was being painfully obvious, but he couldn’t help it. God, he was so turned on and he needed his boyfriend to stop or just. Needed. To. Get. Off. “Tell Hoseok I’ll come over soon.”

He went back to eating his food, too, trying to ignore how by now his jeans were so tight it hurt. He side eyed the boy to his right, who only shot him a smug smile.

“I’m gonna go get some more food”, Jooheon said and got up to go to the counter once more.

Hyunwoo pushed his chair back, too. “Wait.”

As soon as the other two had turned their backs, Minhyuk’s hand wandered to Kihyun’s crotch again, gently stroking him.

“Minhyuk”, he hissed. “Stop it.”

His smile growing even wider Minhyuk squeezed him through his jeans. A whimper escaped his lips.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you”, Minhyuk scooted a little closer so his voice was quiet.

He was no longer rubbing him but now was actually massaging his dick through his jeans. This was torture.

“What are you doing this for, Minhyuk?”, he gritted out. It was so hard to keep quiet. He knew Minhyuk wasn’t doing this without a reason—if it was just him being horny he wouldn’t make Kihyun suffer like this. Yes, he liked making him suffer—but it was usually because Kihyun was riling him up or had done something he thought should be punished.

Minhyuk’s hand squeezed a little tighter and he struggled to keep the moan in that was threatening to spill out. “You’re filthy, you know that? You told me that I’m the filthy one who always makes a mess, but now look at you.”

Ah. So that was it. They had quarreled this morning, as they always do. Minhyuk had left his clothes lying around and Kihyun had been annoyed—telling him that he was always making a mess everywhere, that he should have figured that he’d be as messy in his home as he is in bed and—well. It was true, Minhyuk had never cared about being clean, about where either of their cum or spit ended up. But yeah, maybe Kihyun should have also seen it coming that if he mentioned his sex habits in an argument, as little as it might have been, he wouldn’t get away with it.

“You’re enjoying this so much. You’re so hard and worked up and in front of so many people. In front of your friends. But you’re enjoying that, too, right? You probably want everyone to see. To know what a filthy slut you are.”

Kihyun felt a rush of heat come over him, settle in his stomach and run up to his cheeks and ears.

“You’d like it if I took you right here, wouldn’t you? If I fucked you right in front of everyone here, if I fucked you so hard that you’re crying and came in you. If they saw you like that, used, filthy.”

He felt precum slowly dripping out his cock and wetting his underwear. Another whimper escaped his throat.

“Minhyuk”, he warned. He had to stop or he’d come in his goddamn pants.

“Ah”, Minhyuk tutted condescendingly and slid his hand from his crotch down to his thighs again. “you’re making a mess of yourself right now, aren’t you? Such a filthy slut. Getting off where everyone can see.”

Kihyun was about to retort something but Jooheon and Shownu plopped down on the other side of the table again.

“You sure you’re okay, hyung?”, Jooheon asked with a frown. “You look a little flushed.”

Again, Kihyun opened his mouth to speak but in the same moment Minhyuk decided to pinch his inner thigh. Hard. The sound that came out of his mouth was something between a yelp and a whimper and the embarrassment combined with the pain made him leak another spurt of precum. God, he was really about to cum.

He breathed deeply.

“Actually”, he said and slid to the other side of the booth, away from Minhyuk, “I think I’m gonna get some fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

Without shooting his boyfriend another look he got up and quickly left the building. He was so obviously hard, he hoped nobody had paid attention to his crotch.


End file.
